


I Wanna Scream I Love You From the Top Of My Lungs (but I'm afraid someone will hear me)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beaches, Fan Art, Other, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Wanna Scream I Love You From the Top Of My Lungs (but I'm afraid someone will hear me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Creepy Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373133) by [RubyTuesday5681 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681). 



"  Gerard yells, “Frank, what are you doing?”

Frank throws his head back and laughs gleefully because he honestly can’t remember the last time he went swimming in the ocean and he’s lived less than an hour from the coast his whole life. “I’m going swimming!” he says breathlessly.

Mikey catches up with him first and grabs his arm, “Frankie, no, no, no, this water is so disgusting. You don’t want to go swimming here.”

“Fuck you. I do!”   "

 

This has been in my head for ages holy crap

the above in quotes is all RubyTuesday5681's

don't hurt me 


End file.
